My Cherry Blossom
by amandalee21
Summary: Sakura mencintai seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke di sekolah barunya, tetapi sangat susah baginya karena harus melewati berbagai masalah hanya karena mencintai Sasuke.


**My Cherry Blossom**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

**Chapter 1**

'Tap Tap Tap'

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil memegang buku-bukunya dikuti seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dibelakangnya yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou sensei!" teriak semua murid di kelas itu

"Ohayou, hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru" kata wanita itu sambil duduk di kursinya lalu menatap gadis bersurai merah jambu di sebelahnya

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke depan

"Ohayou minna-san" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Sudahlah jangan lama-lama, cukup perkenalkan dirimu lalu masalah selesai" kata seorang gadis berambut merah

'BLAMM!'

Wanita paruh baya itu pun bangkit dari kursi dan memukul mejanya

"KARIN! Ini peringatan terakhir! Sekali lagi kamu seperti itu... Jangan harap kamu akan kuMAAFKAN!" wanita itu memarahi gadis bernama Karin itu

"Ya ya maafkan aku Kushina-sensei..." kata Karin dengan tatapan bosan

"Hehe, sabar saja babe" kata seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang duduk disebelahnya dan pemuda itu mendapatkan death glare dari Karin.

Kushina pun kembali duduk dan menatap kearah gadis bersurai merah jambu itu untuk melanjutkan perkenalan dirinya "Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku adalah murid baru dikelas ini. Mohon bantuannya" kata gadis bersurai merah jambu bernama Sakura itu sambil tersenyum manis

"Baiklah, Haruno Sakura, kamu boleh duduk di sebelah Tobi, ya, yang memakai topeng bewarna orange disitu. Tobi, lambaikan tanganmu" kata Kushina

"Tobi Anak Baik disini senpai.." kata Tobi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sakura pun berjalan menuju meja Tobi dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan disebelah Tobi

"Salam kenal Tobi, mohon bantuannya" kata Sakura dengan nada pelan kepada Tobi.

"Kapan pun! Tobi siap membantu senpai! Tobi kan anak baik..." kata Tobi dengan raut wajah yang tidak diketahui karena tertutup topeng

**My Cherry Blossom amandalee21**

'KRIIIINNNGGGG'

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi

"Hei Sakura! Mau makan bersama?" tawar seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya

"Eh? Bo-boleh" jawab Sakura dengan gugup

"Kalau begitu ayo! Kita ke kelas sebelah dulu ya!" kata pemuda itu sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya

"Untuk apa? Oh iya kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hehehe maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diri kepadamu" kata Naruto

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok! Tidak masalah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura keluar kelas.

"Hey Teme! Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto kepada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang konon dapat membuat gadis-gadis disekolah ini berteriak histeris dan mengakibatkan nosebleed, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak juga" kata Sasuke dengan cueknya

"Cuek sekali kau Teme!" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke, tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Ini Uchiha Sasuke, teman lamaku! Hei Teme! Perkenalkan, dia Haruno Sakura, murid baru di kelasku" kata Naruto seraya memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Sasuke

"Hn. Salam kenal" kata Sasuke dengan cueknya

"Maafkan dia Sakura-chan. Sikapnya memang seperti itu. Hehehe" kata Naruto kepada Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Hehehe" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Ayo ke kantin! Mungkin yang lain sudah menunggu" ajak Naruto yang disertai anggukan kepala dari Sakura dan Sasuke

-di kantin-

"Nah itu mereka!" kata Naruto

"Hoy! Kalian lama sekali! Dan sepertinya kita kehadiran murid baru ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan tatoo taring bewarna merah di kedua pipinya

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku murid baru dari kelas 11B. Salam kenal" kata Sakura seraya memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka sambil tersenyum

"Namaku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba dari kelas 11C" jawab pemuda bertatoo taring itu

"Hey, ayo yang lain juga memperkenalkan diri!" kini Naruto membuka mulut

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka dari kelas 11A" seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diikat pony tail memperkenalkan diri

"Ten-Ten dari kelas 10C" kata seorang gadis bercepol dua

"Shikamaru... Dari kelas 11A... Hoammm mendokusei" kata seorang pemuda berambut nanas dengan wajah malas sambil menguap

"Sai dari kelas 11A" seorang pemuda berambut klimis dengan kulit pucat memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang 'KHAS'

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga dari ke-kelas 11A. Sa-salam kenal Sa-Sakura-chan!" kata seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan malu-malu

"Sabaku no Temari dari kelas 11A" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat 4

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang dari kelas 11C. Selebihnya kebanyakan berasal dari 12A" kata Kiba dengan lemas yang seketika itu juga mendapatkan death glare dari Ten-Ten

"Apa maksudmu?! Jadi kamu melupakan aku heh?! Rasakan jurus baruku! HIAAATT!" baru saja Ten-Ten akan meninju Kiba, Sakura langsung melerai mereka berdua

"Hei hei sudahlah... Mungkin Kiba lupa jika kamu berasal dari kelas 12C..." kata Sakura

"Sa-Sakura-chan be-benar...Ten-Ten-chan! Kiba-kun!" kata Hinata membenarkan perkataan Sakura

Ten-Ten pun menghela nafas panjang dan berkata "Baiklah... Maafkan aku Kiba..." kata Ten-Ten dengan malasnya

"Maafkan aku juga" balas Kiba

"Hey... Sepertinya aku telat. Maafkan aku" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut seperti batok kelapa dan beralis mata tebal datang dengan tergesa-gesa

"Dasar baka. Dimana semangat masa muda mu itu?" tanya Kiba

"Mendokusei" jawab Shikamaru dengan malasnya

"Hehehe, tadi aku habis membantu Gai-sensei membawa tumpukan buku untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Sekalian membangkitkan SEMANGAT-"

"Ya ya ya...(mendokusei)" jawab yang lain dengan malasnya (-Sakura & Hinata)

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk pemuda itu. Seketika itu juga mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi seakan-akan dia sedang terbang ke langit cinta dengan penuh semangat masa muda yang dia banggakan

"Dia Rock Lee dari kelas 11C, Sakura-chan" kata Ten-Ten seraya mengenalkan Lee dengan malasnya

"Oh... Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura dari kelas 11B" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Lee tanpa menghiraukan mata Lee yang sudah menjadi

"Hai Sakura... Kamu mau tidak jadi pacar aku?" tanya Lee masih dengan mata -nya itu dan kalau di anime-anime pasti tampak mereka berdua background belakangnya berupa yang bertebaran dan tampak Lee yang berlutut memegang tangan Sakura yang bingung

"Grrr... Lee... Dasar BAKA! RASAKAN JURUS BARUKU! HIAAATTTTT!" kini Ten-Ten melayangkan tinjunya kepada Lee dan membuat Lee terpental dan membuat Lee terjatuh di bawah pohon dan bila di anime-anime pasti kepala Lee dikelilingi bintang-bintang dan mata yang berkunang-kunang

Sakura hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena shock melihat kekuatan Ten-Ten, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Ka-kamu menyeramkan Ten-Ten" kata Naruto yang sudah merinding

"Dasar mendokusei" kata Shikamaru

Tiba-tiba 10 orang berjalan melewati meja tempat mereka berada sekarang, dan Sakura tepat melihat mereka. 1 orang diantara mereka adalah perempuan, selebihnya adalah laki-laki

"Eum... Bila aku boleh tau... Mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk 10 orang tersebut. Sakura bertanya demikian karena dia melihat sosok seseorang yang dia kenal

"Sebagian dari mereka adalah senpai-senpai kita yang berada di kelas 12. Tepatnya mereka adalah geng bernama Akatsuki" kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam

"Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah kakakku sendiri. Itachi Uchiha. Salah satunya adalah anak seumuran kita, si bocah bertopeng itu" lanjut Sasuke sambil menunjuk anak bertopeng itu yang tak lain adalah Tobi

"E-eh? I-itu Tobi!" kata Sakura dengan sedikit terkejut saat melihat anak bertopeng itu dan membuat yang lain menengok ke arahnya

"Kamu kenal dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada innocent

"Ya! Dia adalah teman sebangku ku!" kata Sakura yang hanya disertai anggukan kepala dari Sasuke

"Tapi kalau aku boleh tau, siapa saja anggota Akatsuki itu?" tanya Sakura dengan polos

"Yang berambut orange jabrik dengan tindikan di wajahnya itu bernama Yahiko-senpai, tapi dia lebih sering dipanggil Pein oleh anggota Akatsuki, dia juga adalah leader dari Akatsuki, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa sekolah mengijinkannya memakai tindikan.

Satu-satunya perempuan disitu yang berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas di kepalanya adalah Konan-senpai.

Yang berambut perak itu Hidan-senpai. Yang bercadar itu Kakuzu-senpai, sampai sekarang aku tidak tau kenapa Kakuzu-senpai memakai cadar bahkan sampai kesekolah.

Yang berambut panjang dan diikat itu Itachi-senpai, kakak dari Sasuke.

Yang bertubuh paling besar itu Kisame-senpai, dia memiliki gigi hiu seperti Suigetsu dari kelas sebelah.

Yang berambut merah itu Sasori-senpai, tampangnya memang sedikit mirip Gaara dari kelas 10A, adiknya Temari, dia adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang dekat denganku.

Yang berambut pirang diikat sepertiku itu Deidara-nee, dia adalah kakakku sendiri.

Yang berambut hijau itu Zetsu-senpai, dia juga dekat denganku karena dia merupakan asisten toko bunga milik tou-sanku, makanya aku akrab dengannya.

Yang terakhir adalah Tobi, yang berambut hitam jabrik dan bertopeng lollipop itu.

Rata-rata Akatsuki berasal dari kelas A/B. Seperti contohnya Tobi yang berasal dari kelas 11B dan Deidara-nee yang berasal dari 12B. Mereka rata-rata berotak pintar" jelas Ino panjang lebar sambil menunjuk ke arah satu per satu anggota Akatsuki yang hanya disertai anggukan mengerti dari Sakura

"Hey Sai! Kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya Naruto kepada Sai yang tanpa mereka sadari wajahnya memerah disaat Ino menunjuk Sasori dan Zetsu.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sai berusaha tenang

"Hei Sai-kun! Kamu kenapa?" kini Ino yang bertanya dengan cemasnya, dia berusaha memegang pundak Sai, tapi Sai langsung menepisnya pelan "Tidak apa-apa. Aku...mau ke toilet dulu ya!" kata Sai dan langsung melesat pergi

"Sai-kun aneh..." kata Ino sambil cemberut

"Eum... Ino-chan, kamu menyukai Sai?" tanya Sakura dengan polos dan itu membuat wajah Ino memerah

"Ti-tidak kok! Sai-kun memang temanku, jadinya aku juga cemas dengannya" kata Ino

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Ten-Ten dengan nada menggoda

"A-aku serius, Ten-Ten!" jawab Ino sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

"Wa-wajahmu memerah, I-Ino-chan" kata Hinata seraya menunjuk wajah Ino

"Aku permisi dulu ya. Jaa~~" kata Ino seraya berlari meninggalkan mereka

"Aaaa, mereka berdua benar-benar cocok..." kata Temari dengan antengnya

"Siapa, Temari-chan?" tanya Sakura

"Sai dan Ino..." kata Temari

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Temari! Dari kelas 10 Sai dan Ino memang sudah kelihatan cocok, hanya saja mereka tidak menyadarinya" tiba-tiba Kiba menjawab perkataan Temari

"Mau Sai, mau Ino, keduanya sama-sama mendokusei" kata Shikamaru

'BLAAKK!'

"Argh sakit" Shikamaru mengeluh kesakitan karena pukulan dari Temari melayang tepat di punggungnya

"Salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh sedari tadi kamu berkata mendokusei mendokusei melulu?!" kini Temari memarahi Shikamaru.

"Yayaya maaf" ujar Shikamaru 'Mendokusei' kata Shikamaru dalam hati

"Minna-san, aku ke kelas duluan ya, gomen..." kata Sakura sambil melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka

**My Cherry Blossom amandalee21**

-di kelas-

"Senpai! Bagaimana? Apakah kamu sudah mendapatkan teman?" tanya Tobi dengan riang kepada Sakura.

'Ternyata Tobi juga sudah di kelas?' tanya Sakura dalam hati

"Iya! Aku sudah mendapatkan teman kok! Mereka semua baik! Semua murid disini baik. Tapi, kenapa kamu memanggilku senpai? Kita kan seumuran. Panggil aku 'Sakura' saja" kata Sakura

"Hehehe, ini kebiasaan Tobi, senpai! Kan Tobi anak baik..." kata Tobi dengan riang sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah teman sebangkunya. Tadinya Sakura ingin bertanya kepada Tobi tentang Akatsuki yang dia lihat di kantin saat istirahat tadi, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya.

"Senpai! Tobi mau ke toilet dulu ya!" kata Tobi sambil lompat-lompat

"Loh? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kan udah mau mulai pelajaran.." tanya Sakura

"Iya senpai! Tadi Tobi nemenin senpai-senpai yang lainnya sih! Hehehe, untung Kakashi-sensei selalu telat masuk ke kelas. Jadinya Tobi pasti aman senpai!"

"Ya udah deh kamu ke toilet dulu" kata Sakura, Tobi pun langsung melesat keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Sakura yang dengan tenangnya sedang duduk sendirian di kursinya.

'BLAM!'

Tiba-tiba meja Sakura terpukul dengan sedikit keras sehingga membuat Sakura terkejut dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata tengah menatapnya dengan tajam dengan telapak tangannya yang masih dia letakkan di atas meja Sakura

"Si-siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit ketakutan

"Tch, kamu belum mengenalku ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembut-yang dibuat-buat dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Sakura

"Jadi kamu tidak mendengar kata Kushina-sensei tadi? Huh... Baiklah, namaku Karin..."

"Ba-baiklah. A-ada apa Ka-Karin?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh ketakutan

"Huh... Gaya bicaramu seperti Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas A ya? Lebih tepatnya, kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh..." kata Karin masih dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti tadi

'BLAM!'

Kini Sakura bangun sambil memukul mejanya sehingga langsung bertatapan dengan Karin "Apa maumu?! Jangan sebut-sebut nama temanku seperti itu! Aku yakin Hinata-chan tidak seperti perkiraanmu!" kata Sakura sedikit berteriak dengan emosi yang sudah sedikit terlewat batas

"Huh, murid baru ternyata tidak sopan ya? Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Kata Karin

"Apa-hubunganmu-dengan-Uchiha-Sasuke? Murid-baru?" lanjut Karin

"Aku hanya menjadi temannya..." kata Sakura dengan lembut

"JANGAN BOHONG!" baru saja Karin hendak melayangkan tamparan kepada Sakura, tiba-tiba tangannya sudah ditahan oleh seseorang

"Jangan apa-apakan dia"

TBC

Hai hai... ^^/ ini ff pertamaku dengan pairing SasuxSaku... Yeeyyy... /tiup terompet/ (?) Gomen ya kalo masih gaje gaje gimana~ gitu, sama kalo chara-nya OOC banget. Oh iya soal Akatsuki, Kisame kulitnya ga kayak hiu /entah jadinya kayak apa/ sama Zetsu kulitnya putih aja, ga hitam putih kayak di filmnya dan ga bawa-bawa venus flytrap... ^^ oke minna! ^^ Selamat bertemu di ff selanjutnya. Oh iya, jangan lupa REVIEW yaa ^^ terserah deh mau kritikan mau flame tetep author baca kok ^^ hihihi. Oke jaa~~~


End file.
